


News Worth Celebrating

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil gets some news while going through paperwork that just needs to be treated differently</p>
<p>Tumblr request: "For the drabble thingy Could you do Thranduil x reader #27? Thanks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Worth Celebrating

“We’ll need to send more forces out,” Thranduil started, ice blue gaze fixed on the missive in his hands. From his seat at the desk, he couldn’t see you, but the tall elf knew you were watching him, it was the only reason he was talking out loud. When he didn’t know you were there, it was eerie how quiet the chambers could be. 

“Was something found?” you asked, not budging from the spot in the archway behind your husband.

You saw his head shake slightly, as he reached for another stack of parchments. “Starting new training on more soldiers. It’s hard to believe they let raiders waltz right into the forest.” It may have sounded like he was trying to make conversation, but you knew better and just let him work.

“The barrels from Lake Town just went out,” you piped up, having heard chatter amongst some of the elves you passed on your way to your quarters.

“Good, good,” Thranduil nodded, graceful fingers wrapping around the quill in the inkwell as he took down what you had said. 

“And we need a new Captain for the squadron of Archers we just picked up,” you added, watching him carefully to see if he picked up the hint you were laying down. Both of you knew, aside from spending lazy afternoons together in the gardens, that training with the Archers was one of your favorite pastimes. .

“New captain,” he mumbled, scrawling it down on the parchment in front of him. “Knew that captain was no good. The horsemen were completely out of line last parade.” He spoke as if he hadn’t heard you, but you had clearly seen him right the note after you spoke before moving the papers again.

You held in a giggle as he confused two different points. The fact that he wasn’t really listening to you, made you wonder if telling him your news would go over well. 

Taking a deep breath, you squared your shoulders. “Also an architect, maybe one from Lothlorien? No, I think Imladris … Need a few renovations on the caverns.” You bit your lip, watching his posture for any slight changes. 

At that, he paused, head turning slightly in your direction. “Renovations?” he asked with a small chuckle. “Unless you plan on renovating the dungeons, my dear, I’m afraid I don’t see why?”

“A surprise,” you answered with a smile, thinking of a lie as quickly as you could. “For you, naturally. Just thought that with your upcoming meetings with Elrond, you could put in a word?”

“Anything for you,” he nodded, turning back to his paperwork. “Just one? I assume you’ll need a whole team of workers. Some carvers for statues …?”

You nodded with a hum as you pushed away from the archway, walking towards the desk where you stood behind your husband’s chair. “Aside from soldiers and captains and militia,” you started, “Your wife’s maids have been a bit lax in their duties. I almost fired my lady in waiting this morning. Awful business. Thought my gold necklace went with this dress,” you scoffed.”Clearly the silver one you gave me last winter …”

Thranduil chuckled, shoulders bouncing as he nodded, sorting through a few papers. “You would look lovely either way, meleth.”

“Thank you, Thranduil. Still, perhaps a few more hands? You queen would like help in the mornings with that infernal contraption called a corset.”

He laughed once more, nodding his head as he wrote down your requests. “As you wish,” he hummed. 

The two of you fell into silence for a few moments before Thranduil turned over a page and his head cocked to the side in thought. “A new Captain for the Archers?” he asked, reviewing what he had wrote when you had first entered.

“Well, it seems only right. In a few months, the current Captain will have to step down. Or sooner,” you hummed, turning away from him and walking across the room to the open balcony doors. 

You turned back in time to see Thranduil’s brow crease. “Surely, you, one of the best archers I have ever had the pleasure to know, are not giving up that position?”

You almost groaned, shoulders slumping as you turned back to face him. “Meleth, sometimes you can be so daft!” you laughed.

“Daft, am I?” he retorted. “There are only a few reasons,” he started, gaze returning to his desk, “why you would leave that post. Either you’re leaving and never returning, which I hope with my entire being you are not, or,” he trailed off, eyes coming up to meet yours. 

A wide smile broke across your face as you stared at him. “I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” he mimicked, as if tasting the words on his tongue. Looking back to his notes he had to laugh as he put all the hints together. “How long have you known?”

You stepped back up to the desk, perching on the corner at his left side. “I found out just before coming up here,” you smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so engrossed in work that you--”

In a flash he had cut you off, placing a kiss against your lips as he stood from the chair. His left hand cupped your cheek, right hand finding yours resting on the table. 

You laughed as he broke the kiss, leaning into his hand cupping your cheek. “--that you wouldn’t catch anything I was saying.”

“It’s been stressful today,” he said, breath hitting your lips as he reluctantly moved away. “But, I’ve just heard news that seems worth celebrating? The paperwork can wait for tomorrow.”

You smiled, stepping away from the desk and taking your husband’s hand in yours, leading him back towards the balcony. “As I hope it will,” you started. “For, come next summer you, my dear King, will have a little elfling crawling around our rooms!” 

 


End file.
